You're All I Got
by darkgirl3
Summary: Dean takes comfort in the only source he can; Ruby. Ruby takes comfort in the only human that wants her; Dean. Katie Cassidy is the Ruby in my story R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anybody in this story except the demon he is all mine, but I make no money from any of them. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1  
Dean sat down looking at the sunrise. He was bored and had nothing else to do at the moment. He hadn't been to sleep in almost forty-eight hours. He was hunting a demon that could warp time and sleep was not something he could really do right now. Then again he needed his rest, but he couldn't let his guard down because if he did he might get hurt. Sam was at Bobby's for the time being trying to deal with another hunt that needed to be solved too and Dean thought it wouldn't take so long, he'd been wrong.  
"You know, you should be asleep. Not wise to stay awake this long." Somebody said coming up behind him and sitting down.  
"You didn't scare me, just so you know, I knew it was you." Dean said.  
"That why you tensed up?" She asked  
"Funny, I am not in the mood to go another round right now." He told her.  
"I know, Sam sent me to check on you. He's not liking the whole him there you here thing." She said.  
"He can deal with it. He's what, twenty-five? Sun's up. Surprised you're not running." He joked.  
"I'm not a fucking vamp you moron."  
"I know that, you're hell of a lot better in bed than a vamp is." Dean told her moving so she was sitting between his legs. "You still thinking about last night?" he asked "I know I sure as hell am."  
"I shouldn't have done it, I should left like I was supposed to." She told him, but she couldn't help but lean in to his touch. The feel of his chest against her back made her want to go another round right then.  
Dean kissed her neck and let his hands move up and down her arms. "I want you in my bed again." He said.  
"You know I shouldn't do that. I'm sure Sam would freak if he ever caught us."  
"Let me worry about Sammy finding out. I'd rather have you and risk getting caught then not have you and get Sam hurt some other way." He told her.  
She was about to say something when Dean turned her head and kissed her, claiming her mouth and once she opened up for him his tongue went after hers to do battle.  
"Dean," she moaned _How can I feel this? I'm not supposed to feel anything. I'm not. But I want him and I need him,_ she thought and gave in to her needs and his wants.  
Dean picked her up and carried her inside, kicking the door shut as the sun 

crept even higher in the sky. It was day light and the demon was only active at night and he did need the rest after all; he was supposed to kill this thing in the next few hours. So he'd get his rest even if that wasn't all he got. Neither of them saw the demon outside the window watching them as they had sex.  
Dean woke up feeling sore, but rested. He didn't care though, he was happy the way he was. It had been so long since he'd felt like he was supposed to be in bed with a woman. He only had one haven he'd ever found, but for now he couldn't go there. He'd swore to himself that till this demon, Lilith was dead he'd not go there and put Cassie through his hell.  
As Ruby started to stir Dean shook the cob webs from his own mind and started thinking about her. He didn't know if really felt anything towards her completely, but he could if he wanted too, but that was the other thing. Would she always be there or would she always disappear like she did every time a job was done. "Afternoon." He said giving her a kiss, _vanilla and something else sweet, _he thought as he continued to kiss her.  
"Back at you." She said sitting up, but it was more to get closer to him. "What you thinking about?" She asked looking into his green eyes that seemed to be even deeper now.  
"How good you look when you wake up." He said, it wasn't a lie completely. No need to tell her who he'd thought of first. "So, you going to disappear on me again or hang around and help me kill the fucking demon?" he asked  
"I'll help, just give me few minutes I wasn't supposed to take so long." She said getting dressed and leaving with a kiss. "Don't go anywhere." She said.  
"About damn time." Sam said when he looked up and saw Ruby finally coming back. "So did you go and see if Dean needed any help or did you just say you were and then ditch us?" he asked her.  
"I gave him the fucking message. He wanted help with research so I did." She lied.  
"Sam, lighten up. She was only gone for few hours." Bobby said. "He's just freaked, seems both hunts are connected not to mention another hunter saw Dean go inside the motel room with a blonde when he was supposed to be researching. I guess that was you." He said.  
"Who the hell else does he know that's..." She started, but stopped. "Anyway I'm going to help him, need anything else done first?" She asked  
"No." both Bobby and Sam said.  
"Good." Was her response before she left again neither seeing her smile. _If they only knew they'd probably kill me._ She thought as she appeared in Dean's room again the smile still their.  
"So they suspect that you were just here fucking me or are they going to come through the door and kill you later?" he asked teasing her as he pulled her to 

him. "I'd protect you from them, all thought I don't think you need any help in that department. After all, few months ago you did almost kill that demon by yourself. Only reason you didn't was probably me and Sammy showing up." He said.  
She gave into him again and started kissing him. She loved the way it felt to be near him. "You're so going to get me shunned from the demons that are on my side." She said  
"I'll be your friend." He said nipping at her neck before biting down leaving yet another red mark. "We got a hour before we have to go any where." Dean said.  
"Tempting, but I need a shower." Ruby said pulling out his arms, but she took his hand. Grabbing his duffle, Dean let her lead him to the shower. "You can join me." She added as he took her shirt back off.  
"I know I am." He said "Wonder what you'll look like wet"


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own hope you enjoy this. Sorry it took so long. I want to say thanks to BeccaWestLifeAddict for the wonderful bettaing. :D Read and Review **

**  
**Dean turned the water on and made sure it was the right temperature, but before he could get it completely right, Ruby pushed him against the wall and started kissing him.  
"Damn girl, you trying to kill me?" he asked  
"I'm not a fucking girl."  
"You were once. After all, we were all babies once. Unless you came out of your mom like this, and then I'd feel sorry for her." He said in his normal cocky attitude before he kissed her.  
She stopped him when he tried to go lower.  
"Oh no you don't, not after that." She said with a smile as she took hold his cock.  
"You're not going south yet, not till you earn it."  
"How am I supposed to earn it then, by being a good little boy while you suck me off?"  
"Something like that," she told him.

Ruby dropped down on her knees and after she'd pushed Dean against the wall, started sucking. She heard Dean moan as she took him all the way in. "FUCK." He yelled out when she lightly nipped at the head his aching cock.

She smiled up at him and cupped his sack, massaging it as she took him back into her mouth. "Don't you dare cum yet," She said using her other hand to make sure he didn't as she tighten her fingers around the base.

Dean couldn't help, but thrust into her mouth he need to cum now and he was so close he thought for second his dick was going to pop. "Need cum," He said grabbing the back her head. "NOW," He yelled.

Ruby smiled and removed her hand from the base and pulled back off till she was at the head and then sucked hard. It was Dean's undoing. He came screaming her name as she stood up and kissed him, letting him taste himself. "You taste good." She said which got a moan from him.

"So did I earn the right to fuck you?"

"Nope, I am taking a shower and then going to see what they have on the line for the demon," she told him moving under the spray of the water, "you stay there," She said, but Dean grabbed her around the waist and turned her around.

"I want to fuck you and I'm going to," he told her and when she didn't fight him he thrusted inside her from behind. He moved his hand to the front and started rubbing her clit as he thrusted, "see that's the way it should be," he said when she 

whimpered, "I like hearing your voice as I pleasure you," he told her kissing her neck, "I want you in my bed again," he added, "and tonight you will be. You try and leave I'll tie you up and no demon tricks you got will help you get out of the cuffs." Dean told her before he bit down on her neck.

She couldn't help, but relax into Dean's touch. She knew she shouldn't be allowing a hunter to hold her, shouldn't take the luxury in allowing it, especially since it was Dean, but she'd been so long without the touch of a man and she knew that Dean would do no harm to her as long as she did none to him. "Make me cum," She told him and Dean braced her against the wall right under the spray so it would hit between them and he placed his hands on her hips and started thrusting harder into her.

"Like that?" he asked and when she nodded he picked the pace up again till he had her whimpering. He once again started his sweet torture to he clit knowing it would get her there faster. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder before nipping there.

It wasn't long before they were both cumming. Dean slid out of her, but pulled her into his chest putting her under the spray once again and the water had cooled down a lot so he picked up the shampoo bottle and helped her wash her hair. He massaged her scalp. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked

"I thought I'd be nice for a change less you want me to be a dick again?"

"No, I like this you better, least for now," she told him.

"I wish I could be this me around them," he said referring to Bobby and Sam.

"It's safer this way. Don't want to wake up with my own knife in my chest," she told him.

"I wouldn't allow them to hurt you. You make me feel something I haven't in a long time,"

"And what would that be?" she asked

"Alive, for the last two years I've felt like I was dead inside," Dean told her before he wrenched her hair out.

Ruby didn't say anything she didn't know what to say at that statement so she kept quit and returned the favor as she washed his hair. By the time they got out the water had turned ice cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anybody in this story except the demon he is all mine, but I make no money from any of them. Hope you enjoy. My beta for this chapter was BeccaWestLifeAddict Thanks :D R&R**

**Chapter 3**

Bobby and Sam were getting tired of waiting on Dean to get there so Sam finally called his brother again, "Dude are you coming here or staying there because I don't think fighting apart will work now, the demon's connected to the one we're hunting," he said

"I'll be fine I got Ruby to back me up would you stop worrying, I'm gone for five seconds and you act like a baby," Dean told him looking at Ruby who was getting dressed, "look I got couple more hours till the sun goes down I'll decide if I want to do the hunt with you two before then okay, I'm going to do a little weapon cleaning, I'll be fine," Dean told him

"That's the thing Dean, when it comes to you and weapons it's a deadly combination."

"I got her here how much trouble can I possibly get into?" he asked and thought to himself, _oh if you only knew little brother. _

"Just don't do what I wouldn't do,"

"What have sex with a vamp? I've done that, you haven't." Dean told him

"No I mean go and find a girl and forget about the hunt."

"That's not me okay? So I did that when I was eighteen and I couldn't drive for a week, but I want do it this time, I got Ruby and she won't get off my back about hunting; she's just like me when it come to hunting," Dean said walking over to her and grabbing her,

"Keep your fucking hands off me," She yelled out forgetting it was Dean doing it.

"Well at least she won't let you fuck her," Sam said with a smile, "I'll call you back in few hours." He told him

"Yeah whatever," Dean said once he throw the phone down he turned around walking to the bed where Ruby was sitting strapping her boots up, "so we got few hours to kill, what you want to do?" he asked

"I'm going to go do some recon on the demons and you're going to do research and clean the damn weapons, I'm not your sex puppet Dean, I got a rep 

and I am not going to stay and lay in bed with you all time," she told him, "but don't worry; when the demons die we can have victory sex, don't go and brag either or I'll chain you to that bed and leave you for a week." She told him before she gave him a kiss.

Dean was about to protest when she stopped him with the kiss, "Damn, for a demon you're a bitch some days, and they say the girls want to cuddle after sex,"

"I'm not a fucking girl," she told him before leaving.

"YES YOU ARE," Dean yelled after her. "What?" he said, answering his phone again,

"Damn you don't have to be so hostile you know," Sam told him, "I thought I'd ask what you had found out,"

"I found out that you shouldn't call Ruby a girl that's what, I don't know what the hell else she is though." He groaned

"Try a demon in a woman's body or a woman, but don't call her a girl you moron," Sam told him, "you piss her off, I know something, then I'll have to come and help you,"

"She's fine, she went to do some recon or something, I don't know, when she gets back I'll be a good boy I promise," Dean said with a cocky grin,

"Dean, a good boy doesn't do what you do," Sam told him

"Hey, I haven't done anything bad in my entire life that didn't come with the job," he said

"Try having sex with six vamps and some how you had sex with that ghost chick that time, that screams bad, too bad Ruby's not human she'd be an excellent match for you," Sam joked

"You serious or should I kick your ass?" Dean asked

"I'm joking, she's a demon you can't do her, even if you want to, don't." Sam told him,

"If she turns human again I got first dibs,"

"I saw her first so I would, but I'll let you have her," Sam told him,

"She's too short for you," Dean said, "I gotta go do research before she kicks my ass again," he said before hanging up.

Sam grinned, "You know if I knew better I'd say Dean's got a girl there with him now," he told Bobby

"Let's just hope he doesn't and is working on the hunt," Bobby said laying the book he was reading beside Sam so he could show him something.

_Night fall_

Dean was waiting on Ruby to come back, but when she didn't show up he went on without her hoping she'd show; lately if he thought about her she showed up.

Ruby had been waiting on the demon to come out of his hiding place so she could get a good look at it without going inside herself, she might be brave, but she wasn't stupid. This demon wasn't so fond of her and he knew her from her witch days, she didn't need him pissed off. She might not want anybody to know it, but she didn't want Dean or Sam hurt. Even if they thought they knew it all there was things they didn't know everything about and this demon was one those things. She was hoping that Dean would wait, but it was Dean after all. So she snuck into the lair of the demon and looked around, "Shit," she said realizing the mistake she'd just made as the demon showed itself .

"You're mine," he said, but she used her powers to get out before he could grab her, "I'm going to kill you, Ruby," he yelled, "and I'll kill that hunter you've been with too," he said as he went after her.

Dean was getting out of the car when Ruby showed up beside him, "next time knock would you," he told her

"The demon, I know him," she said, "he wants to kill me," she said

"What the hell you mean he knows you and wants to kill you?" Dean asked, "I won't let him kill you okay, so you don't got to worry about that,"

"I'm not worried about that, but he wants you dead too, so I'm thinking that I should stop what we started when we kill him cause he won't stop till I'm dead or not happy." She said

"I don't care okay? We go kill him and then deal with us, I'm not going into that on a hunt," Dean told her, "Where is he or _it _at?" he asked

"I'm right here," the demon said before he grabbed Ruby by the throat.

"Let her go," Dean yelled, "you want me not her, so take me."

"I'll take you both then I won't have to decide who I want to kill first," the demon said grabbing Dean too. He knocked them out before he left with them, "Now see if anybody finds you," he told their unconscious bodies.

Bobby and Sam waited for another twenty minutes before trying Dean again, but after that they went to do the hunt. "He's not showing," Sam said, 

"should known he would go alone, I just hope that maybe Ruby's with him."

"Maybe she is. After all she is a demon and one smart person in the body," Bobby told him, "Dean's good,"

"It's not what I'm worried about, they always fight and that might get them killed." Sam said groaning before he took off out the door with Bobby behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anybody in this story except the demon he is all mine, but I make no money from any of them. Hope you enjoy. My beta for this chapter was BeccaWestLifeAddict Thanks :D R&R sorry for the delay life happens on with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

Dean woke up with a pounding in his head, and reaching up, he realized he was chained up. "Shit," he said with a groan as he pulled on the chains. This was all he needed. "Wait," he thought. He looked around for Ruby and saw the familiar outline on the ground beside him, just inches away. His heart sank when he realized that she was chained up too. "Ruby," he said nudging her. "Wake up," he said again. "Wake the fuck up!" Dean yelled, sighing with relief as that got her attention.

"Would you shut the hell up? I've got a headache," she groaned, sitting up.

"Demons don't get headaches, I thought," Dean frowned.

"Demons no, but the human I am in has one," she told him. "What time is it?" she asked, glancing around.

Dean looked at his watch, glad it hadn't broken. "After midnight," he said, "we gotta get outta here soon before it comes back."

"No shit, dumbass," Ruby scoffed. "I thought we were going to let him kill us just for the fun of it."

"If we weren't...you know..._doing anything_...I would have killed you a long time ago," he said which earned him a hard kick to his already painful stomach. "What the fuck was that for?" he groaned.

"You should know if you're as smart as you pretend not to be," she told him giving him a glare that if it could kill would have killed him. She was definitely pissed off, and not just at the demon that had captured her.

Dean slowly stood up, glad that the chains were at least a little bit longer than most were. As he stood Ruby followed suit, but they couldn't go far because of the chains. He was trying to think of away to get out of there and quick. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife he still had. 'That's odd,' he thought, but started to undo the chains with the extra piece that was attached to his knife, a paper clip he'd added a long time ago for situations like this; after all you couldn't be too careful. It took him a few seconds before he was loose and he moved to Ruby, but hesitated with a cocky grin. He leaned against the wall and just watched as she tried to get loose. She hadn't noticed that he was standing there. "So you're pretty smart yourself after all you told me about the body 

you're in, but you can't even get out of simple handcuffs, poor baby," Dean said going to her, "you want out?" he asked coming in front of her waving the paper clip at her and smiling.

Little did Dean know that Ruby was also out now. "You think you're fucking smart don't you?" She asked, "But you're not, especially with women I mean seriously you can't even say anything right."

"If you weren't a girl I'd deck you, you know that," he said

Ruby didn't wait for him to say anything else she punched him, "go right a head and I'm not a girl." She yelled.

"NO you're not a girl, you're a fucking demon in a girl's body, don't I feel sorry for you," he joked

"That's it," she thought before she punched him again and this time Dean punched her back, they were in a full fledged fight when the demon that had captured them walked in.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about you two hating each other, looks like you can't stand each other." He said before laughing.

Dean grabbed Ruby and pushed her towards the wall before he went after the demon. "I might hate her at times, but I'd rather beat on you now," Dean told him before he started fighting the demon.

Ruby got up and realized that Dean had took her knife, 'damn it,' she groaned before getting into the fight herself. "I want the knife back," she told him.

Dean ignored her, kicking the demon before punching it again. He wasn't going to give the knife back he'd told himself. He got the upper hand and pushed the knife through the demon's throat grinning satisfactorily as it lit up red.

Ruby grabbed Dean, pinning him to the wall before taking her knife, "next time you take it without asking me I will fucking cut you, you understand me?" She said

"No," Dean said getting out her grip and shoving her away from him, "I don't have a boss, short bus." He said using one the nicknames he had for her.Ruby went after him again, but he turned just in time, but not quick enough cause she grabbed him, "I'm not short, just not tall as you," she told him slamming him into the wall.

"You're horny aren't you, that gave you a rush, didn't it, killing that demon made you want to jump me, you still want to don't you?" he asked flipping them so she was against the wall and then he kissed her hard pinning her wrist above her head.

She didn't try to fight back, just let him kiss her, nipping at his jaw herself. She hadn't answered his question though she wouldn't tell him that she wanted him that much she'd never let her or rather the human's heart tell him that much; she wouldn't give him that much leverage on her. She didn't realize that Dean had once again taken her knife.

"I don't take well to threats," he said holding up the knife as he pulled away, "now how about you be a good little girl and leave." He said

She was pissed even more when she saw the knife in front of her and she didn't hear anything that Dean had said to her. She moved forward, but he pushed her back, she tried again and again, but Dean wouldn't let her to the knife, she stood there the fourth time and stared at him till he looked away, that's when she jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground, "You're dead," she told him trying to grab the knife, the fought for the knife for what seemed like hours, they were still fighting for it when Bobby and Sam found them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sam yelled watching his brother pin Ruby on her stomach.

"Hey bro, how'd you find us?" he asked tossing Sam the knife, "don't let her get that," he said getting up and pushing her away, "sorry short bus, but you're not getting it tonight," he told her taking it back from Sam, "I'll let you deal with her." He said taking off out the cave.

"I told you they'd try and kill each other," Sam groaned going over to her, "you okay?" he asked

"Your brother doesn't give me my knife back, he's going to be in a world of trouble," she told him, "cause I won't be playing around anymore. I'll actually take him somewhere he can't get out of no matter what kind of tools he's got or weapons." She added before leaving.

Bobby and Sam were shocked the demon was dead, but once again Dean had found a way to piss the one demon that was on their side off. "I'm going to kick his ass myself," Bobby said, "if he doesn't fix this and fast; we don't need her mad at all of us," he told Sam.

"I know, I've told you a hundred times that they are going to kill each other," Sam said picking up the demon body, "we better salt and burn him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own hope you enjoy this and I want to say thanks to BeccaWestLifeAddict for the wonderful bettaing. :D Read and Review **

**  
Chapter 5**

Dean had gotten in the car and was pulling away when she appeared in the seat next to him. "GIVE IT BACK," she said

"Nope, not yet, and as long as you keep screaming for it I'm not going to give it back, you want it and I want something else too." Dean told her before pulling her over to him.

"Oh so you want sex in exchange for you giving me the knife back, real mature Dean Alexander Winchester," she said

"How'd you find out my middle name?" he asked

"I over heard one of you and Sam's regular banters and you both said it," she told him.

"Crap, now you're going to use that against me too," Dean told her as he pulled into the motel he'd been staying at. "So you want to come in and have make up sex or are you going to be a bitch like Sam and leave?" he asked before getting out. When Ruby didn't answer he went inside finding her already there.

"I'm not a fucking bitch, you jerk," She told him sitting down on the bed, "we going to get this over with?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh now you act like the sweet little girl you are." He said about to kiss her but she slapped him "What the hell was that for?" he asked, raising a hand to his stinging cheek.

"That was for punching me in the face and also calling me a girl again," she told him before she kissed him.

"Okay I deserved that," Dean told her, returning the kiss as he pulled her shirt up and over her head, 'I'll never get tired of this' he thought as he pushed her back on the bed.

She crawled up to the pillows waiting for him to join her and when he did, he gave the knife to her. "Thanks," she said before taking his shirt off.

Dean waited until she threw it before he kissed her again moving his hand up her side feeling her toned muscles ripple under his touch, he'd never say it, but 

just having her this close drove him insane, having her at his mercy to do as he wished, he loved pissing her off cause it just made the make up sex even better.

He kissed her, undoing her bra, he couldn't help the smile as he looked up at her. He took her jeans off then his own before going back up, she was going commando, damn, she was good at surprising him. He sank into her making them both moan.

Bobby wanted to know what was going on with Dean so after dropping Sam off at the house to do research on the other demon they'd been after, he went to the motel. He wasn't really shocked when he looked through the window finding Dean and Ruby having sex. He'd kind of figured that they'd been doing something and was glad that it was that instead of actually hating each other. He smiled before leaving; he'd call later telling Dean to get to the house. "So is Dean coming or is he hiding from Ruby again?" Sam asked looking at something on his laptop

"You're brother isn't hiding from her," Bobby said, trying to hide his smile,

"What is it, you find him at a bar with a girl again?"

"No, you were wrong earlier about him not having a girl there, he did, it was Ruby." Bobby told him.

"What you talking about, Ruby and Dean are having sex?" Sam asked a little shocked, but not totally surprised either.

"Yeah, I saw them before I knocked on the door, so I left. Call him in the morning and tell him to get his ass here. I'm going to bed and you should get some sleep too," Bobby told him.

"I will, dad," Sam said getting up with a smile on his face.

Bobby just shook his head; since John's death Bobby had pretty much been the fill in dad for them or rather the second dad they had always had. Sam went to the room that Dean and he shared. Sam smiled thinking about the reason that Dean and her had been fighting for so long, he just wondered how long they had been sleeping together.

Dean woke up that night watching Ruby sleep. "I just wish I could tell you everything," he said rolling on his side pulling her closer to him. He rubbed circles on her back as he held her, "I'm not who you think I am, sure I'm a demon hunter that loves kicking ass and leaving girls in the dust, but there's two sides to me, I just can't seem to leave you like I did the others... course, you keep coming back to me too." he said closing his eyes he continued talking not noticing she'd opened hers. "I only loved one woman in my entire life, that went sour, but I'm falling hard for another. I don't know what to do anymore, Bobby wouldn't let me 

sell my soul and some how Sam woke up when we came back I don't understand it I just went with what Sam told me, I don't question it cause if I do then I won't believe it anymore, then you show up here. You're supposed to be Sam's fallen Angel, but I think you're mine, you stick around for reasons I'll never understand..." Dean said.

"You're all I got," Ruby said thinking she'd said it to herself, but she hadn't.

"What you mean; I'm all you got, you got more?"

"No I don't, Dean," She said sitting up, "you know why I stick around; it's because none of the demons like me and the ones that are our side hate me cause I'm sleeping with you. I got no friends of the demon variety and I went missing so the body I'm in has no friends cause they think she's dead. I keep coming back cause I got no where else to go, I'm sick of this life, but I'm not going back to hell." She told him getting up, but Dean pulled her back to him.

"Then stay with me," he said, "screw what they think, demons hate me too, but at least I got one thing they don't," he said

"What's that?" Ruby asked

"I got you." He said kissing her

Sam woke up early that morning and after answering nature's call he went to make himself some breakfast. He stopped by the motel that Dean was at, knocking on the door, "hey jerk let me in," he said

Dean opened the door few minutes later groaning, he'd completely forgotten that Ruby was still asleep in the bed and Sam didn't know. "What you want?" he asked.

"I thought I'd bring the sleeping beauty's breakfast; after that make up sex you probably had you'll need it." Sam said with a smile looking toward the blonde curled up in the bed.

"Shit, how long have you known?" Dean asked

"Since last night. Bobby came here and saw you two, don't worry, I'm cool with it."

"Thanks for the breakfast. Look I sorta told her she could join us on the road from now on; that cool with you?" he asked

"Yeah, I got no problem, I'll have her on my side when you piss her off, did you ever give her knife back to her?" Sam asked

"Of course think I got a death wish, Sammy, but I stole it again, I love playing with her like that, just watch her right hook it's a killer," Dean said rubbing his bruised jaw.

"Damn, she do that before or after you gave the knife back?" Sam asked

"Before, she only slaps me if I haven't taken the knife," Dean said looking over to the bed, "so what'd you bring us?" he asked

"Her; I got pancakes, you ;I got pancakes plus a BLT, I know you. Also I got us all coffees, Bobby wants you at the house tonight, no more staying away so the demon can't find you."

"Sammy if it finds me it finds you and him not going to risk it," Dean told him.

"I want my fucking brother with me you got it, now you better be there tonight or I'll let her drag you there or how ever she gets around." Sam said before leaving again.

"Guess he's pissed at you," was the reply that he got looking over he saw that Ruby was awake.

"Funny, he's always pissed, how's your ribs?" he asked

"I'll live," she said getting up, "so when are we leaving?"

"Soon as Sam cools his jets no way I'm riding with him this pissed at me. He still mad at me for almost selling my soul to the crossroads Demon." He told her pulling her into his lap.

"I'm pissed you tried it too," she told him, but instead of yelling she kissed him.

"At least you can do that when you're mad he just yells." Dean said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anybody in this story except the demon he is all mine, but I make no money from any of them. Hope you enjoy. My beta for this chapter was BeccaWestLifeAddict Thanks :D R&R**

**Chapter 6 **

Dean watched Ruby as she slept. They had taken off three weeks after killing the second demon. Bobby had tried to get them to stay for while longer, but Dean had wanted to get back on the road. They were now in yet another place, luckily it wasn't as bad this time. Dean had actually found a back woods cabin close to the hunt they were on, but not too close. They were hunting another Wendigo and he wanted to be close to the hunting grounds of it, but not have to camp in a tent. For the last six weeks the Wendigo had been hunting here and it had at first thought to have been a bear, but after the fifth week they'd came here. It had been a week since they had gotten here. It was a two bedroom cabin with a kitchen and two bathrooms. There was a second floor that was the same, except the bedrooms had never been finished up there.

Sam was in the next room not wanting to be in the same room with the two that loved to fight like two year olds at every damn thing. He was tired of it and told them to stop it, of course it hadn't worked and they'd gone off on him. Exhibit A on why Sam was in the next room, Exhibit B, he didn't want to hear them having sex again.

Dean got up and went to check the doors and windows, he couldn't sleep and made himself something to eat. Of course something to eat turned into something to drink. Sam heard the noises and walked in the kitchen finding his brother scrambling eggs, frying bacon and making pancakes all at the same time. "Want some help," Sam asked

"Why are you up," Dean asked him, "it's like two in the morning,"

"Yeah well when your big brother decides to start making breakfast this late or should I say early, you tend to come and find out why," he said sitting down, "so what's up,"

"I don't know anymore," Dean said, "I just got really hungry for some reason and had to have this," he said, "you want some? I made loads extra," he said handing Sam a cup of coffee and setting three plates down.

"Dean there is nobody that can eat that many pancakes, what'd you make, the whole box?"

"No, I didn't make the entire box, I only made ten," he said sitting down 

and starting to chew down.

Sam took a couple of pancakes and starting eating, "want to talk about why you said that she was joining us," he asked

"Nope," Dean said, "want more coffee,"

"No, but I want the truth," Sam said, "Did you fall for her," he asked

"She's a demon, Sammy," Dean said

"And, when has something like that ever stopped my big brother," Sam asked him, "you liked Ricki and she was a damn vamp, you even did her sisters and cousin," Sam reminded him, "dad had to take you to the emergency room because they took too much blood from you," he said

"I know, Ricki was the only one that I said could feed, but next thing I know I'm agreeing to all them cause it just felt so damn good,"

"The things you'll do just to cum," Sam said, "what the hell is wrong with you, did mom or dad drop you on your head one too many times?" he asked.

"No I think it's all the concussions I've gotten over the years," Dean said with a wicked wide smile as he put another fork full of food into his already full mouth.

"Close your mouth," Sam said

"Make me, bitch,"

"I will, jerk,"

"You and what fucking army?" Dean asked

"Don't have to have an army, all I gotta have is Ruby," Sam told him.

"You wouldn't dare," Dean said

"Oh yes I would and you know it," Sam said getting up, "oh Ruby," he said with a wickedly evil smile of his own

Dean got up and went after Sam chasing him through the house. Sam got to the second floor thinking that Dean had stopped, but forgetting the second set steps and was tackled to the ground by his brother. "You're getting sloppy," Dean said as they wrestled.

Ruby who had been woken up by the loud crash, went looking for Dean, and once she realized Sam wasn't to be found either she grabbed her knife and went to the second floor looking to kill whatever had awoken her. Yet when she saw that it was Dean and Sam wrestling she wasn't sure weather to be happy or kick their asses.

Sam and Dean, who still hadn't noticed the presence of Ruby, were rolling around and not really fighting anymore it was more like they were tickling each other. "What the hell are you two doing?" She finally asked confused

Dean took advantage of her presence knocking by Sam off him and standing up. "He tried to kick my ass, showed him who's better," he said about to kiss her, but Sam who'd gotten up came towards him just to continue the fake fight, but the inhuman howl from outside stopped him in his tracks. They all looked at each other before going down stairs and getting weapons.

Dean and Sam went in the opposite direction while Ruby went her own way. They split up to find the cave faster, but it didn't go as planned. Dean found the cave and was about to use the Walky-talkies to tell the other two where he was, when something came up behind him and hit him over the head.

Sam found his way to the lake; he stood looking around, and in few minutes saw Ruby coming from the other side. "You find anything?" he asked.

"No, I didn't even hear it again, but we got a bigger problem," she told him holding up something.

"No," Sam said, seeing what she had, "please tell me that isn't what I think it is," he said taking it from her.

"I'd fucking love to tell you that it isn't, but we are so in for it," she said, "radio Dean on that and tell him to get here, we got a serious problem,"

"You're telling me," Sam said, but after fifteen minutes of Dean not responding they were trying to track his path.

"Here," Ruby said finding the radio.

"NO," Sam yelled just in time too because he shoved her out the way before the ropes went up, "it set a fucking trap,"

"It wasn't the Wendigo," She said,

"I know the last time Dean went up against something like this it almost killed him and dad both,"

"Then we find Dean and we stop it," she said

"How the hell are we supposed to stop a Wendigo and a Banshee," Sam said

"I don't know, but we gotta find him first," she said taking out her knife and going forward, not really caring about the darkness of the cave.

Sam shone the flashlight in front of him as they walked; he knew that it wasn't going to go well in the next few days; he just hoped that it was the Wendigo that had Dean and not the other evil.

--

**AN: Okay i want to let you all know that i'm back at college so posting might be a little slow, but if you hang in there i might can get few chapters typed out and sent to my beta at a time. Thanks for all the reviews they help me out a lot! :D:D:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anybody in this story except the demon he is all mine, but I make no money from any of them. Hope you enjoy. My beta for this chapter was BeccaWestLifeAddict Thanks :D I kind of took pointers on the Banshee from the Charmed Episode "Look Who's Barking Now" when in reality thanks to my beta I have this info on them. **

**_In Irish folklore, a banshee was a beautiful woman who would sing/lament/scream to warn people a loved one was about to die. Sometimes they appeared to one person from the family. They're most usually referred to as death omens, fairies or fallen angels._ **

**I myself like the Irish folklore so I guess this could be a rouge Banshee. Read and Review and thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Chapter 7**

Sam and Ruby made their way through the cave searching for Dean, but they had trouble finding him so they split up; Sam going one way, Ruby the other, in search of him.

Dean was hanging unconscious in the air by chains as the Wendigo looked at him. He was trying to decide if he wanted to have him now or later. He decided that a taste would hold him. Dean was waking up as the the Wendigo cut into his stomach before he licked the blood away.

"You sick fucker," Dean said with a groan before he was cut even deeper, "oh you think that's going to hurt, you want me then go head, let me down see who can kill who," he said

The Wendigo did not like this and growled at him before grabbing the knife that Dean had been carrying and stabbing him in the leg. Dean yelled out which in turn alerted both Sam and Ruby to his location.

It didn't take that long for Ruby to get there, with Sam few steps behind her. "What did you do?" they both asked before seeing the Wendigo coming towards them.

Sam shot his flare gun sending the demon screaming in pain as he went up in flames. While the demon was dying, Ruby and Sam were getting Dean down. "This is going to hurt," Sam said

"Just get it over with Princess," Dean joked before Sam yanked the knife out his leg,

"Why would you piss that thing off?" Ruby asked as she looked at Dean's wounds, "you knew that it would hurt you," she said

"I got pissed it was fucking licking at my blood," Dean said hissing as she touched the cuts on his toned stomach, "Bitch! That hurts you know," he said

"Well I have to look at it make sure you fucking can walk out of here," Ruby said, "and I have told you stop calling me a bitch," she said a little angry.

"Would you two stop fighting for once in this life time," Sam said as he picked up his brother's knife, "let's get outta here before the damn Banshee finds us too,"

"What, there is a Banshee here too?" Dean asked

"Yeah, Ruby found the victims, or rather, their decaying bodies," Sam said

Dean almost yelled when he stood up, he knew that it was going to be a bitch to walk on his leg, but he bit back the pain and moved past them. "Let's go find it then,"

"Wait up, you're not going anywhere besides the cabin so I can get you cleaned up," Ruby told him, "you get infected and that's going to be a bitch and you know it,"

"Fine, we go there, I get patched up then we head back out," Dean said leading the way out, but they didn't get that far.

A woman screaming could be heard throughout the cave, loud enough to make the rocks shake, "we gotta go now," Sam said, about to leave the room, but the screaming grew louder and closer and before long all three them were holding their ears as the Banshee screamed in front of them.

"Looks like she's pissed," Dean said, "did we kill your lover," he joked before being the first one thrown into the wall,

"DEAN," Sam yelled as his brother hit the wall hard, "when will you learn," he said before pulling Ruby out of the way of the Banshee.

"I don't think he will ever learn," Ruby told him before she went after the demon, "hey bitch,"

Dean was trying to get up as he saw the thing coming at him he could hear Ruby yelling at it, but he still had to move because two pissed off demons defiantly didn't mix. He moved behind the bolder watching the fight that was taking place. He remembered what his dad had told him about Banshees, that they were ex witches and that the screams of a Banshee could turn another witch, "Shit no," he said getting up before the Banshee could yell he grabbed Ruby's dagger from the ground where it had fallen and stabbed the Banshee in the back, in the process saving Ruby.

**AN: I have a lot of things going on at college, but i will try my best to get the next chapters up, i'm sorry for the delays. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, but i had lot things to do with college and a festible i went to this past weekend. My beta was BeccaWestLifeAddict and again i'm sorry. I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 8**

Dean, Sam, and Ruby got back to the cabin and Dean went to take a shower before coming back out finding Ruby helping Sam patch himself up.

"Thanks for helping us," Dean told her sitting on the bed, "I mean just because we're together doesn't mean you got to help,"

"If I don't help you two then you'll wind up dead, and I will not have that on my conscience," Ruby told him, "and I have half a mind to kick your damn ass for what you did back there, you pissing the Wendigo off, that was stupid of you and reckless,"

"Why? The demon's got to know that I won't take shit from them or we'll all wind up dead, just like you are," Dean told her.

"I'm not dead, if you haven't noticed I'm walking aren't I, I'm breathing aren't I," She said getting in his face.

"Can you two not start this stuff up again?" Sam asked getting between them, "and I thought me and dad were bad," he complained

"Stay outta this," both Dean and Ruby said glaring at him, "I'm leaving, when you stop acting like a jerk I'll be back," Ruby said, about to leave, but Dean grabbed her.

"Ruby, don't leave, I'm an ass I know that, but you're hurt, I saw you holding your ribs. I know you're a demon, but you still need to rest, stay with us." Dean pleaded with her.

"I'm tired of your shit, Dean," she told him heading for the door, but Dean pushed her against the wall.

"Well I'm tired of your shit and I don't see myself throwing you out the damn window when you wake up acting like a bitch in the mornings,"

"Oh you really want to go there, Dean?" Ruby asked him, "Because I got a lot stuff that I can't stand about you, you sure you want that in the open?"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words don't do nothing to me," Dean said.

Sam got between them pushing Dean away, "Would you to just stop it, god you are worse than two, two year olds, I am not going to be the ref for you and her,"

"Fine, then leave," Dean told him.

"Are you crazy I leave you two you'll kick her ass then again the way you acted tonight she might kick yours." Sam told him.

"You think I really give a flying fuck what she does to me?" Dean asked as Sam shoved him out the door so they could talk.

"Just wait here and I'll change his mind," Sam said to her, "I'm sorry he's an asshole."

"I'm used to it," Ruby told him before flopping down on the bed, which had been a bad idea because Dean being the smartass that he was most days trapped her, "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU," She yelled

"What the hell did you do?" Sam asked hearing Ruby yelling and cussing at Dean in almost every language he knew and some he didn't know.

"I trapped her in a devil's trap," Dean said right before Sam punched him in the face then left to go get Ruby out of it.

"Sorry he's acting like a royal jerk lately, I don't know what has got into him." Sam said scraping one the lines away.

"He's doing this so I'll get mad at him then we can have make up sex," Ruby told him, "Well look who isn't getting any tonight," She said before going in the bathroom and locking the door.

Dean was standing in the doorway with a frown, "all I wanted was some sex damn why she got to be mean to me?" he asked, "well you know what I don't have to turn to her for sex, I'm going to a bar," he said about to leave.

Dean turned to leave finding a very pissed off Ruby standing in front of him. Her eyes were jet black. "That's all I am to you is a good fuck?" She asked making him walk backwards, "you're using me just for sex?"

"You really did it now," Sam said watching as Ruby pinned Dean against the wall, "I think she's going to hurt you," Sam said trying not to laugh, but to him it was a little funny, for the first time Dean had a female call him on what he was doing.

"You not going to help me out?" Dean asked

"Why should I, Dean, she is right you know that is all you have ever used women for," Sam said

"I didn't use Cassie for that or well Cassie's the only one I can think of right off the bat, but I'm sure there was more," Dean said

"No there hasn't been," Sam informed him.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to help me or I'll kick your ass, little brother,"

"And piss her off, no thank you," Sam said getting his coat and keys, "Ruby have fun with him, just don't kill him or hurt him too badly," Sam said before leaving.

"I think I'm going to have to teach you to be nicer to women," Ruby told him pushing him on the bed. "You want sex from me you're going to have to beg for it. And Sam was right Cassie Robinson is the only girl in your entire existence that you haven't used just for sex," Ruby said getting on top of him. "Now, you're mine," she told him.

"NO I AM NOT," Dean told her, but it was no use; he wanted her. "Okay you win, I was doing it just to piss you off,"

"I know that you dumb ass, some times I think you play dumb, you're smart Dean yet you act like a blonde sometimes I don't get that?" She said straddling his waist, "you could really be somebody and all you want to do is hunt, I know things about your family, I know that you told Sam once that you wanted to be a fireman, hell you applied to colleges just never told them did you?" She asked

"How the hell do you know that?" Dean asked sitting up, "How did you know that I applied,"

"That warehouse that your dad owned, I went there before you two came back that night, I saw the acceptance letters that your dad had there, you got into a lot great schools." She said with a smile on her face, "You even got into MIT,"

Dean looked at her with a sad smile, "I don't want to think about that anymore," he said, "that was when I was eighteen, I'm twenty-nine now so…"

"How about I make you forget," She asked kissing him.

"Yeah, make me forget," Dean told her before pulling her down on top of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**BeccaWestLifeAddict was my beta. I own nothing you see here, i wish i did though R&R **

**Chapter 9**

Sam walked back in the cabin forgetting his wallet and found Dean and Ruby in the middle of sex, "Shit," he groaned grabbing his wallet and leaving again.

Dean laughed as Sam left again, "Guess he forgot something,"

"Yeah, he forgot how to knock," Ruby said pushing Dean down again, "Move your ass, Winchester or I'll be on top,"

"Fuck you,"

"You are fucking me," she told him with a smile before flipping them over.

Dean woke up two hours later going to the bathroom; he took a shower before coming back out. Sam hadn't gotten back yet so he couldn't go anywhere himself so he walked outside. The sun was starting to come up so he sat down and watched it; he hadn't done this in a long time.

Ruby woke up alone, but after getting semi dressed went outside knowing where Dean was. "Sam back yet?" She asked

"No, he actually left a message on the phone, he went and got laid finally," Dean said pulling her into his lap, "you look good in my shirt, and you look better after a great fuck, still got bruises on me," Dean joked kissing her.

"I have one question for you?" Ruby asked.

"Shoot," Dean said

"Do you really love me or is it just lust?"

Dean wasn't sure how to answer the question, he wanted to tell the truth, but then again he didn't want to piss her off again. "truth or a lie?" he asked.

"The truth Dean, I want to know,"

"I want to love you, god only knows you're probably the only woman that will ever want me now,"

"What about Cassie? Why don't you go find her?" Ruby asked.

"That ship has probably sailed, Ruby. She probably got a husband by now and kids, sure I'd love to be with her, but that want happen."

"So you settled for me?"

"NO," Dean yelled making her jump a little, "sorry, but no I didn't settle for you Ruby, in some ways I think I do love you, I wish I could make you human again, hell I even asked Bobby about that. I guess I love the person you are," Dean said, "You after all said you are in your human body, so I guess I love the body and soul you have." He said

"Why are you having a hard time getting it out then?"

"Because I'm freaked out okay," Dean said getting up taking her with him, "I'm falling for you, okay there I said it, I confessed I love you Ruby."

"That's all you had to say, was it that hard?"

"Yes, I hate chick flick moments and that was one, so yeah I didn't want to say it." Dean said

"I'm sorry I pushed you, I guess that I'm not used to somebody saying they love me," Ruby confessed not looking at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was human guys only wanted one thing, sex," she said, "It was back in the 16th century too, which wasn't a great time, before I joined the Coven things happened, I guess thinking about it now I regret it, but I can't change that,"

"What happened?" Dean asked touching her face tilting it up and he could see the sadness there, "if you want to tell me that is,"

"It wasn't like it is now, men didn't always get punished for what they did to women, I was in a fucked up relationship, the guy only wanted sex and he didn't care if I said yes or no, he'd take it out in spades, I left and joined that coven I mean I was already a witch just didn't know everything, so I helped destroy him, he came after me and it didn't end well, but we both wound up dead that night. The coven killed him and then that bitch got my soul,"

"I'm sorry," Dean said, "I didn't know,"

"How could you it wasn't like I told you or you're a mind reader, I was pregnant and that asshole killed my kid that's why I took revenge on him. I fought my way out of hell and the first person I killed was him, he was a fucking demon too, he never expected me to get out,"

"Well I guess you proved him wrong," Dean told her, "And I'm sorry about the baby, had you had him or her?"

"No, I lost it before it was born, that's why I went to 'Tammy' that wasn't her name then though it was another name."

"I wish I could give you your child back," Dean told her before pulling her into his arms.

She didn't cry though she refused to do that, but she held onto Dean, like he was her lifeline, "I wish you could too, you'd make a great dad, but demons and humans can't have kids,"

"But you were a witch first," Dean told her

"Dean I wish I could be a mom, but I can't so just drop it," Ruby told him, "Hunting's a bitch I would never want to raise a child like this," she informed him before the rumbling of the Impala interrupted them. "I gotta go," she said walking inside before leaving.

"So you scare Ruby off for good?" Sam asked

"No, you know when she was alive she was in a abusive relationship, the fucker killed her child," Dean said

"I'm sorry," Sam said, "I guess you two made up also,"

"Yeah, we also talked bout things, Sam I got to ask you something,"

"Okay should I sit down or smack you before hand?" he asked a little worried.

"Shut up and listen," Dean told him, but pushed him towards the chairs, "I want to ask her something,"

"Please tell me you're not going to ask her to marry you?" Sam said, "I just don't think you two married is the solution to this problem,"

"I never said that, bitch, I just want to give her something she didn't have before,"

"And what is that, a baby cause Dean we both know humans and demons can't have kids, well except in the wonderful world of Charmed, I miss that show," Sam said, "What you used to watch it just for the women so don't give me that damn look," he said to Dean. "As I do remember you also ordered a pair of Charmed boxers and also Buffy the Vampire Slayer ones too,"

"Can we get back to the topic at hand and stop worrying about my boxer collection," Dean said

"I just don't think that us with a kid will be good, and yeah I know where you were going Dean and the answer is no," Sam said before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own hope you enjoy this and I want to say thanks to BeccaWestLifeAddict for the wonderful bettaing. :D Read and Review **

**Chapter 10**

It had been few weeks since Dean had asked Sam about the kid thing and everything had gotten back to normal. Dean was sitting outside on the hood of the car at the newest place that they were at; somewhere in the middle of nowhere again, yet another backwoods cabin. Being stuck in the house with Sam and Ruby was driving him stir crazy. Sure he was in love with her, but lately she and Sam had been doing stuff to hone the skills that Sam had as a hunter, not demon or whatever he was supposed to be.

Ruby came outside looking for Dean. "You ready to do this?" She asked

"Yeah," Dean said getting up and taking is coat and shirts off, "let's do this,"

Lately Ruby and Dean and been sparring so she could teach him few things so that if he got in a tight spot he could somehow get out.

"Okay, you know the drill, all weapons on the car, I'll even leave the knife out of this fight," she said putting it on the hood the car too before taking her spot.

Sam stood at the door watching them as they sparred out in the yard. Dean got few punches in, but before long Dean was laying on his stomach on the ground with Ruby holding his hands against his back. It never failed that was how it ended.

"You keep doing that," Dean said, "why?"  
"Because you don't know how to block with your left when you're coming in with a right hook,"

"The hell I don't, I've always blocked," Dean said bucking her off his back making her fall over, "I can block," Dean said grabbing his gun and pointing it at her face, "see I just shot you if I had wanted to," he said

"Go ahead try and pull that trigger I can guarantee you that it won't be pulled," she said with a smile on her face.

"Screw you," Dean said tossing the gun, "let's just get back to fighting."

"Fine by me, I always did hate the talking in a conversation," Ruby said shoving him against the Impala.

"You are going down this time," he said grabbing for her, but she blocked him, spinning him around and slamming him against the hood the car, "I love it when you do this," he said, "all rough with me, gonna fuck me later aren't you?" he asked

Sam couldn't hear a word that they were saying and all he saw was them fighting and hitting each other. Sam winced when Dean got a lucky punch into her face. "That'll leave a bruise," he said shaking his head at the two them.

Dean came back with a round house that she blocked, but the right hook she couldn't block which was going to leave yet another bruise on her face. Ruby ran at him and tackled him to the ground pinning him to the ground with his hands above his head. "I win," she said breathing heavy as she continued to hold him down while grinding herself against him.

"You want me I know you do, so why you been avoiding sex for the last three weeks, I am getting sick of this, I need to release and not just jacking off in the shower," Dean said flipping them over, "I want my woman back,"

"Sorry not till you learn how to block right that was the deal," she said

"Fine," Dean groaned getting up, "let's go again," and they did till Ruby was on the ground with Dean on top of her, "I blocked now you're going in there with me and we're having sex,"

"Nope, not going to do it," she said, "you came down with your usual right hook; I said left,"

"FUCK YOU," Dean yelled out of frustration, "I just want sex and if you don't want to then I'll go and get it somewhere else, I'm sure the bar in town will do," he threatened.

"Go ahead, but you want get any for a very long time, I don't need you sleeping with some tramp,"

"Says who, you're not my boss, Ruby,"

Ruby punched Dean in the face before walking off, she was doing the one thing she hated, she was crying.

"Nice going Dean," Sam said going after Ruby.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anybody in this story except the demon he is all mine, but I make no money from any of them. Hope you enjoy. My beta for this chapter was BeccaWestLifeAddict Thanks :D **

**Chapter 11**

Dean went and apologized to Ruby, but she wasn't forgiving and the black eye he was sporting was proof. He was now sitting outside the cabin they'd been staying at and was watching the woods. He got up and went for a walk, not telling them where he was going. He was a little pissed, but he knew Ruby had every right to punch him so he was staying away for awhile. Sam had talked to her and things were okay, but she was still pissed at him for things that had happened that morning.

Ruby was walking in the woods herself at the time; she wanted to get away for awhile. Dean came around one corner and almost ran into her. "I'm sorry," was the first thing out of his mouth. "I'm sorry," is also what he heard.

"Okay, so how about we pretend that I'm not a complete ass and that you're not a bitch and we go from there." Dean said

"Fine, but I'm not a bitch," Ruby said before he kissed her.

"I think I love you," Dean said before pushing her into a tree and claiming her mouth.

"I know I love you," Ruby said back, "It's killing me to say this, but I wish we could," she said

"Could what?"

"I kind of want a kid one day, but I can't have one,"

"Yes you can," Dean said, "you're in a human body so you can have a child, we can if you want."

"I just wished I could have seen my baby you know, I lied to you earlier, she had been born, I had her she was so beautiful, she had my hair and deep blue eyes, she was three years old, I just couldn't tell you the truth, it was too hard. I guess and with what you said about marriage."

"Marriage," Dean asked a little confused he'd never told her that, "Sam told you didn't he?" he asked

"Yeah, I thought about it you know, what would happen if you ever asked. The thing is your heart will never hundred percent be mine and I know that, I'm okay with that."

"Maybe we should?" Dean asked her, "marriage I mean, I really do love you Ruby that's the thing, I know that I loved Cassie, but I'm over that, not fully of course, but I found out that…" he stopped when they heard leaves crackling behind her.

Ruby took her knife out and went forward, but all they found was a little girl that looked almost three. "Are you lost?" Dean asked kneeling down before he picked her up.

"Why are you in the woods?" Ruby asked her looking into her eyes she saw something, but the moment passed. "Why don't we try and find your parents?"

"They're dead," she said looking at them with tears coming down her face, "I can't find my way out of the woods," she said before crying into Dean's shoulder.

"We better get back to the cabin now," Dean said as they started walking towards the cabin.

Ruby had a nagging feeling like she had seen this child before, but she pushed it aside, the feelings she'd had talking to Dean about kids were just playing tricks with her mind...

"First you want a child with her now you bring home kids from the woods, you two seriously need help," Sam said taking the little girl who did not want to leave the comfort of Dean.

"See you made her cry again," Dean said taking the girl away from Sam and sitting down with her, "It's okay, I want Sam touch you, he's a meany anyway." He said trying to comfort her and get her to stop crying.

"I think she likes Dean the most," Sam said, "okay so we got that her parents are dead, she doesn't like me and Dean can get her to stop crying. We know she's about three or four and that she seems to have stepped out of well Ruby's time era so what else do we know?" he asked

"Melody, that's her name," Dean said, "at least according to this locket, Melody Raven, no last name,"

"It can't be," they heard before looking at Ruby who seemed to look like she was seeing a ghost or had seen one.

"What is it?" Dean asked her standing up.

"That's what my daughter's name was, I gave her that name, I refused to put his last name on that locket, but that is my daughter," she said

"She can't be, you said," Sam started

"I lied okay; I didn't won't you two too feel that sorry for me so I lied okay, but I don't understand, why is she alive or rather why is my dead daughter here?" Ruby asked

"I don't know, but we have to find out and fast," Dean said, "I'll give you this though, she's beautiful just like her mom is, you sure you had a man help you with her?" he asked joking before letting Ruby take her daughter.

Melody didn't mind being handed to her, but she didn't like Sam even when he just looked at Dean or Ruby she'd either cry or scream at him. Then she'd go and hug either Ruby or Dean till she felt safe again.

Dean snuck out the back taking Ruby with him when she finally fell asleep, "We seriously have to talk, what are supposed to do? I mean I would love to be the dad here, but I got a feeling that…"

"She's a ghost?" Ruby asked, "Yeah I got that feeling too," she said with a sigh and Dean knew that she wished it wasn't true.

"I think I know why she's here, this has been happening in a lot of places, kids that couldn't be saved or that were killed do to somebody else's evilness are coming back, you didn't do anything wrong to her and you killed you husband for what he'd done to you so she is loving to you because you got justice for her death. When it comes to me I guess since we love each other she thinks maybe I'm her step-dad or something and she doesn't like Sammy at all, which I don't get, but we have to find a way to send her back. Not that I don't think she's sweet and wonderful."

"But she doesn't belong here?" Ruby asked knowing it was the truth.

"Yeah, baby, I don't want to do it myself, but we have too, she doesn't belong here no matter how much I wish I could keep her here. Since, she is my baby's daughter."

Dean and Ruby made the decision without Sam knowing it, but they said if everything got fixed and they couldn't send her back then they'd raise her together. It was an option anyways just in case things didn't go right because she was flesh and blood. Melody was different from most ghosts or what ever she was supposed to be; the reason being, she had a heart beat.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed i'm trying to come up with a new story about Dean and Ruby if anybody has a suggestion feel free to put it in the review or PM me about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this story. I have been so busy with college wrapping up this semester. I also have had a writers block for almost a month now. Thank you for your patients and just to let you know this has not been betaed because I wanted to get this to you ASAP. Hope you enjoy. I enjoy you all's responses so please Read and Review :D**

**Chapter 12**

After the whole ordeal with Ruby's daughter they were laying low. They had helped Melody move on to the after life and it had been almost a month now; they'd gotten restless after taking the break. Dean wanted a hunt, but he knew that it had hurt Ruby to send her daughter away.

Dean was lying in bed watching Ruby sleep, it was still dark outside and he could hear the rain. It was pouring down which meant they would be staying inside for the third day in a row. Dean was going stir crazy and after last night's fight with Ruby, Sam and him, they all needed a hunt.

"Morning," Ruby said rolling over blue eyes staring into Dean's green eyes before she kissed him.

"Morning," he said back pulling her on top of him, "glad you're awake, I was bored,"

"You bored, that isn't possible," Ruby said wrapping her arms around her lover's neck, "you find a hunt for us?"

"Nope, I looked last night and couldn't find anything; maybe if you helped me I could find us something,"

"We have to get out the bed first in order to do that," Ruby said smiling at him.

"True, but I don't want to get out this bed," Dean said rolling them so she was on the bottom, "I'd rather make out with you,"

Ruby didn't get a chance to say anything as Dean captured her mouth in a loving kiss as she pulled the covers over them. Luckily the place had two bedrooms Sam didn't have to hear them and they could be loud if they wanted.

Dean worked his way down kissing and licking at her chest, he pulled her nipples into his mouth circling them with his teeth before pulling. He smiled against her when he heard her moan. He kept going after giving her other breast the same treatment. He worked his way down till he was facing her dripping wet lips. "See you want me," he said licking at the juices that wanted to be joined by even more wetness.

"Dean," she said not wanting him to stop as he slowly slid his tongue inside licking at her clit till she screamed in pleasure. Dean let up not wanting to let her go over the edge before he even got started. He held her hips down so she wouldn't thrust and pulled at her clit with his teeth. Dean knew what he was doing and she knew that if he kept this up she was going to come to a fiery end. That is exactly what Dean gave her sliding two his fingers inside her tight wet channel thrusting them into her as he licked and sucked at her.

Ruby grabbed him and held him to her as she arched up off the bed crying out his name as she went over. Dean didn't stop his torture either soon she went over he went to her and kissed before thrusting into her making her go over the edge yet again. This time Dean went over with her; they didn't want to stop as they came down. Dean kissed her softly as they slowly got their heart beats back to normal laying on the bed curled into each other.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," Ruby said

"I love you, too," was his answer, "I…" he started, but wasn't sure how to tell her what he wanted to tell her.

"You what?" she asked sitting up.

"I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you," he confessed, "you're the only one I can see my self with," Dean said to her before getting out the bed and grabbing his jeans, "I'll be right back," he said.

Dean went to Sam's room knocking on the door.

"Come in," Sam said

"Can we talk?" Dean asked

"Sure, what is it?" Sam asked sitting down.

"I want to ask you something before I do this; I don't want you to think I'm strange,"

"We're already freaks Dean not much you can do to surprise me,"

"I want to ask Ruby to marry me and I wanted to ask you for your opinion on this, I don't know how to do this and I don't want to screw it up," Dean said

"First, you have to get a ring for one before you propose because girls don't like it when you propose without a ring," Sam said.

"Got one, rather I have mom's engagement ring that dad gave her, he gave it to me in the hospital for he died said he'd been holding on to it for me, mom always wanted me to have the ring," Dean said, "I'm sure dad would kill me for wanting to marry her,"

"Dean, I don't think dad would care as long as you love her, same as mom would have," Sam said, "you got my blessing just so you know," he added, "second rule, make sure you're both dressed when you ask her, some people have a tendency to run to tell others and they can't do that if you're naked."

"What else?"

"Go and ask her Dean," Sam said with a smile.

Dean smiled before he went back to his room, "Ruby can you come out here?" he asked

"What is it, Dean?" she asked coming out the bathroom with her hair still down with Dean's shirt on covering her just barely.

"I need to ask you something and it's important," Dean said.

"Okay, what is it?" Ruby asked sitting down on the bed.

**TBC **

**The next chapter is the end of this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dean stood beside Ruby before pulling out the little black box. "I want to ask you something Ruby, and I hope the answer is yes," he said before opening the box.

Ruby couldn't believe that Dean was actually asking her to marry him. "Dean,"

"Just listen," he said, "We have had our fights and when we first met we couldn't stand each other, I thought you were a fake, but the truth is I was trying to hide the fact that I was falling for a demon. The thing is you're not a demon in my eyes, Ruby; you're a beautiful woman that was sent to hell for the wrong reasons, a woman that had to lose her child not once but twice and somehow found a way to make a joke about it, you're the woman that I have been looking for since my mom told me how wonderful it is to be married. This is her ring, I'm hoping you're take it and make it your own because I love you just like my dad loved her. My dad gave her this ring; now I'm giving it to you, will you marry me Ruby?"

"Yes," she said letting him place the ring on her finger, "I'll be your wife, Dean, if you're willing to put up with me." She said with a smile before they hugged and kissed.

Sam was watching from the open door as his brother finally found the person he was supposed to be with. "This is going to be funny." Sam said before going to hug his brother and soon to be sister in-law.

**The End**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story and that the ending was satisfying. If not I'm sorry, but I wanted to end this story and I wanted it to be happy. I love having Dean and Ruby together. Ruby Memories I hope you love this ending and it inspires you too. Thank you for all the reviews from all my fans.**

**Special thanks to the following for their patients and support and the ones that I didn't mention thank you also. Give me ideas and I'll come up with more :D**

**sexyhunter13****Sammyluvr83****mssammydean****titanscave-95****RubyMemories****bloomsky****BeccaWestlifeAddict****guardian music angel****101mizzpoet101****interfan****elin1982****SuperFan3****ElizaShawn**


End file.
